Highschool Of The Dead: My Story (Continuation)
by camsnake35
Summary: The author that brought you the nine chapters has now come back with more!
1. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: If you already read my account page, I'm CameronJasper123, but on a different account. A fiasco went down, but I'm back. I'll be uploading my stories from my tablet. Oh, and I'm changing the protagonist's name to John Thompson, since my real life name wouldn't seem appropriate for a fanfic._

_Chapter 10_

When I woke up, everyone seemed to still be asleep, except Shizuka, who was still driving the Humvee. I looked around and saw Rei snuggled up to my chest. Saeko was leaned against the car window, drooling in her sleep. Silence was all that was in the Humvee, aside from the hushed motor noises from outside.

"Did you sleep good?" Shizuka's voice shattered the silence, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Uh...yeah. What about you?"

"I slept good, too." Shizuka replied, with a smile. I heard voices from above the Humvee, which was Takashi and the others, aside from me, Shizuka, Rei and Saeko. I felt Rei move a bit.

"Good morning, John." She said to me, with a small smile.

"Good morning, Rei." She started to scoot closer, as if she were cold. Then I saw Saeko lift her head up.

"A...Am I drooling...?" She asked, still sounding a bit dazed. The ride went on for another 15 minutes before we abruptly stopped.

"What happened, Shizuka?" I asked her.

"The tires locked up! We can't drive this Humvee anymore!" We got out along with Takashi. As I stepped out, the sunlight temporarily blinded me. When my vision swam in, I was in front of a HUGE fence guarding a HUGE mansion. I pushed against the gate. Didn't budge an inch.

"We're stuck out here!" I yelled to the others. "Unless help arrives, we're sitting ducks."

"Get ready, everyone!" I heard Kohta yell from the looked past the Humvee and saw a huge mob of walkers heading towards us. Takashi opened the trunk and handed me my weapons and a shotgun. We stood by the Humvee and fired. I was crouching where the hood was and kept missing them. Aiming at their heads, I missed every time.

"Aim for the chest!" I heard Kohta yell to me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Aim for the chest! The recoil might send the gun upwards, but it should hit the freaks in the head!" With my new tip from Kohta, I killed the walkers one by one. When I tried to run to Kohta to give him ammo, I tripped and slammed my chest into a sharp rock. Kohta hopped out and ran to me.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" He said, but my vision began to fade out. Before my vision went blank, I saw the mob of walkers get shredded by gunfire which looked like it came from the fence...


	2. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Finally wrote down more chapters to upload. Again, the protagonist's name is changed to Johnathan Arison. Sorry for the huge delay, guys._**

When I woke up, I was on a mattress in a bedroom. I looked around the room, taking in the environment. Slowly, I got up off the bed and walked out of the room. I was greeted by some adult girl in a dress.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked me in a quiet tone. I looked down to see my wound bandaged. I looked back up at her.

"My chest hurts a little, but I'm okay." I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Saya's mother." She answered. A man appeared behind Mrs. Takagi and looked at me.

"You're finally awake. Come with me." He said to me, and he led me to one of those rooms where samurai sit in one of those ancient Japan movies. Saeko was there too.

"Have a seat." He spoke kindly, and I sat down next to Saeko.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Johnathan, sir." I answered.

"I saw you out there, shooting those freaks. I didn't know a young person like you can handle a firearm. Let alone a shotgun." He told me. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I fired airsoft guns and a crossbow before," I told him, "so I have some experience with guns."

"Alright..." He began. "...I have something for you two." He handed a kitana to Saeko and handed me something in a satchel. I opened it and pulled out a machete in its sheath. I looked at the man.

"Thanks." I said to him. "But you still haven't told me your name."

"Souichiro Takagi." He told me.

"Souichiro...you're Saya's father?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"We need you to do something for us." He began. "We started running out of food and supplies. And plus, an electromagnetic pulse has disabled all vehicles in Tokyo. Explains why your Humvee stopped working. Luckily, my men fixed one of the trucks. I'll be sending you and a few of my men out to scavenge. Will that be okay?" I just smiled.

"I'd be glad to help." I answered.

"Okay, come with me." He said, and I followed. He took me to a few men dressed in military outfits who were from teenagers to adults.

"Listen up, all of you!" He shouted, and the soldiers immediately snapped their heads at us."Everyone, this is Johnathan. He is one of the survivors that we rescued out of our gates. He also agreed to help scavenge for food and supplies. Let's thank him for his courage." The soldiers started to nod and clap in appreciation. When they were done with their celebration, Souichiro spoke up again. "When you're ready, hop in the truck outside by the fences. Move out!" The soldiers immediately ran out. I looked at Souichiro.

"Where can I find my stuff?" I questioned.

"The room where you were sleeping." He simply answered. I ran to the room and began to collect my weapons. As I packed, I heard the door open from behind.

"You're helping the others gather supplies?" I heard Rei's voice question me. I turned to her.

"Uh...yeah." I answered her, continuing to pack. She walked to me and lightly hugged me.

"Try to be careful, okay?" She pleaded, seemingly worried.

"I'll try." I replied. After the conversation, I had my machete sheath attached to my backpack along with my M1911 in my pant pocket. I walked out, only to be greeted by Kohta.

"Here, keep this." He said to me, as he handed me the same M4A1 I had the night I rescued Alice.

"What about you?" I asked him, and he pointed to the shotgun I had outside the gates. I said goodbye and hopped onto the truck, with the soldiers. Souichiro handed us duffel bags to bag the supplies. After a long briefing, we eventually took off. On the way there, they kept questioning my age and where I was. They kept asking until we reached our destination. We immediately hopped out and equipped our weapons. My M4A1 was in my hands, backpack on my back, and a duffel bag on my shoulder. The driver, who appeared to be a sergeant, hopped out.

"Who volunteers to search?" Was what he asked right away. I immediately raised my hand, and he snapped his head at me.

"You got nerve, kid." He said to me, smirking, before looking at the others. "Who's going with him?" Two tough-looking guys raised their hands, leaving 3 men with glasses to stay with the truck. "Alright, you know the drill! Find as many supplies as you can and if possible, find a way to get power back to the city, then return ASAP! Good luck, gentlemen!" He gave us the order to move out, and we ran to nearby stores, stuffing the duffel bags with anything that we can find. We did not stop until our bags were completely full. We searched for a power generator, but it doesn't seem it would be in the city. One of the men said it would be in the sewers. Oh boy. I opened the nearest manhole and we went into the sewers. They escorted me, since I didn't have a flashlight. The whole trip was frightening as hell; everywhere I looked remains of human beings were either littered on the platforms or the sewage water, and it was pitch black. The only source of light was the soldiers' flashlights. After 10 minutes of walking, we finally found the generator. I looked around the generator before flipping the switch to see if everything was okay with it, and it was. But there was one problem: the sewer lights kicked on, but the generator was VERY loud. Our radios were transmitting the sergeant's voice: "Hurry up, you three! The freaks are on us!" Throughout the transmission, we heard TONS of gunfire. We sprinted as fast as we could to the ladder out of the sewers, and quickly climbed out. We barely saved the others from the walkers, firing at them before they reached the group. We hopled in the truck as quickly as we could, and the sergeant took us out of there...This was a close one...A VERY close one...


	3. Chapter 12

When I returned, I was immediately greeted by Rei and the others.

"Still in one piece?" Kohta asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you back, John." Takashi said to me, as he patted my shoulder. I looked around.

"Anything happened while I was gone?" I asked them. Rei cringed. Takashi looked at Rei then back at me.

"Shido dropped by." He answered.

"Sorry to hear." I said, before hearing screams and loud commotion. I looked behind and saw the walkers trying to get in. They weren't breaking in, but crippling the gate with their numbers. I slowly unsheathed my machete.

"All of you, find a vehicle! I got you covered!" I yelled.

"I'm staying with you!" Rei yelled back, as the others ran. I lunged towards the first walker and swung my machete as hard as I could. The machete was a very clean cutter, since one swipe dismembered where I struck them. We heard honking and sprinted to the Humvee. Before I got in, Souichiro stopped me.

"Here, take this!" He yelled, as he handed me a duffel bag. "Go on without me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Keep my daughter safe!"

I hopped into the trunk of the Humvee, since I was almost soaked in blood from cutting the walkers to shreds with my machete. YWhen I looked in the duffel bag, it had a few weeks supply of food and water. I looked over the seats.

"Anyone hungry or thirsty?" I tossed the bag over the seats and they looked in. They looked right at me and smiled.


	4. Chapter 13

After a long while, the vehicle stopped. When I peeked out, we were in front of some mall. The sign read "Taiei Shopping Town". We stepped out of the Humvee, and Kohta stood beside me.

"Seem familiar?" He asked.

"Easy. 'Dawn of the Dead'." I answered, and he chuckled. He walked towards the mall along with the others.

"You coming, Johnathan?" Takashi yelled to me.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!" I yelled back, as they headed inside. I just leaned against the Humvee and thought. How would we make it out? Who should I trust? Are there bad people here? My thoughts were endless and I just decided to head in. I was greeted by a female cop.

"I'm Asami Nakaoka. What's your name?"

"Johnathan Arison. Nice to meet you, Asami."

"You too, Johnathan."

I looked around and saw Shizuka sitting down, looking traumatized. I looked at Kohta who was next to a man's unconscious body, with wires in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"H-He tried to..." I knew what he was going to say, and I looked at him.

"It could've been worse. A lot worse. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have a weapons expert or a protector!"

His face lit up and he nodded. I looked around the place, eyeing down survivors in the mall. I called Asami over.

"Yes?" She asked, as she walked to me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." She answered. I saw an old woman on a bed.

"Who is that?" I asked Asami.

"Her name is Tamaru." She answered. "She needs a blood transfusion."

"Is there a clinic nearby?" I asked, and she nodded.

We were gathered around where the old woman lay. To be honest, we didn't know what to do. We disagreed at first about looking for the blood in the clinic but Asami volunteered. Kohta tried to change her mind, but she rambled on anout "it's an officer's duty to ignore danger for the sake of the citizenry" or something along those lines. Gotta admit, she was pretty ballsy. Then Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saeko, Saya and Asaki began to walk outside.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked.

"It's best if you stay, John." Rei answered. They left, leaving me with Shizuka and Alice. I layed down on one of the beds. Shizuka walked to me.

"So what brought you here?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"I was broke, and a gang wanted my head on a stick." I answered, making my story short. "I really had no choice." She frowned at me.

"That's terrible!" She cried, as she sat next to me.

"I know, it was pretty bad." After that, Alice walked to us.

"At least you seemed safe here, until...you know." Alice told me.

"I did," I responded. "I really did."

"Alice, can you go in the other room?" Shizuka asked Alice. "Johnathan and I need to talk." She nodded and walked out. Shizuka turned to me and smiled.

"You know...you're really cute." She said to me, as she laid next to me.

"Uh...thanks." I replied, and she giggled.

"You're welcome, Johnathan-kun!" She said flirtingly, and she purred. Wow. This side of Shizuka is back. Hilariously enough, she fell asleep shortly after snuggling with me, weird as it sounds. It seemed like forever before the group returned.

"Bad news." Takashi said. "Asami is dead."

"How?" I asked, surprised.

"She was stuck between two cars." He answered. We heard windows breaking; the walkers were getting in. We immediately rushed to the Humvee with Shizuka on Takashi's back.

"We should head for the East Police Station!" Rei yelled, as we drove away from the mall.


	5. Chapter 14

We fought our way to the East Police Station, as groups of walkers were in our way. We entered and searched. It was completely deserted and nothing was found. Not even in the armory. The only things that were there was blood and tire tracks. But Rei wasn't willing to give up. Saya brought up an evacuation that occured at Shintoko Third Elementary School, so we searched there. Still nothing. Rei began to lose hope, before I came across his desk. I called Rei over, and found a message from him. She was then filled with hope. We then arrived at the Sevenson Station convenience store as rain came down. They grabbed rain gear, but I didn't grab any. I got a hat and that was about all I took.

We got to the neighborhood and began walking. They talked about Rei's mother being the only objective. We were suddenly surrounded by walkers. I pulled out my M1911, when...

"OVER HERE!" Takashi shouted, and I snapped by head at his direction. He was by a broken fence. I charged at the fence and broke it down. Alice fell down behind us. I shot the walkers approaching her and tossed her onto my back. We ran until we came across a woman outside a barrier, who was yelling at the people on the other side. We approached and found out that it was Rei's mother, Kiriko.

"MOM!" Rei shouted as she hugged Kiriko. I smiled, seeing how happy Rei was. Kiriko explained how she was barricaded out. Apparently the people on the other side were complete assholes; they told Kiriko to find supplies but after she returned, they won't let her in. We asked about Rei's father and she doesn't know if he is alive or not. We decided to leave and find Rei's father. This will be a long journey...


End file.
